neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Magnaboss
Magnaboss is the name of two different fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. The first is the US version of the character created by Hasbro, while the second is the Japanese version, created by Takara. Despite their similar looks and names, they are treated as separate characters in the fiction, with the US version being the original character, and the Japanese version imitating him. Beast Wars In the U.S. Beast Wars line of toys, Magnaboss is a Maximal formed from Ironhide (an elephant),Everything Elephants: A Collector's Pictorial Encyclopedia by Michael Don Knapik Prowl (a lion), and Silverbolt (an eagle). Bio: A new breed of super robot blasts its way to the head of the Maximal battle lines with three times the fighting force! Prowl's ferocity, Silverbolt's swiftness, and Ironhide's strength team up to form Magnaboss - a triple-power threat capable of annihilating any Predacon enemy, even the ultra combative Tripredacus. Magnaboss owns the battlefield, arming itself with a massive megaton battle sword composed of Silverbolt's razor-tipped wing swords and Ironhide's blunt-force battle clubs mounted on Prowl's cyber tail claw. If two heads are better than one, Magnaboss is way ahead of that game... times three!http://www.oafe.net/yo/tfbw_magna.php 3H Enterprises Although there was no toy of Magnaboss in the Transformers: Universe toy line, the character appeared in the Transformers: Universe comic book. In issue #3 he was portrayed as head of the Maximal High Council. IDW Publishing Magnaboss had a biography printed in the Beast Wars Sourcebook by IDW Publishing. Toys *''Beast Wars'' Magnaboss (1997) :Packaged in a gift set.http://www.tfu.info/1997/Maximal/Magnaboss/magnaboss.htmStalking The Prey: A Guide to Hasbro's Beast Wars by Nicholas R. Messina, Jr., Lee's Action Figure News and Toy Review #71, page 34-40, September 1998 Beast Wars Second In the Japanese Beast Wars II series, Magnaboss is a Maximal formed from Lio Junior (his courage - lion), Santon (his kindness - elephant), and Skywarp (his intelligence - eagle). Magnaboss can harness the Angolmois energy in the form of a burning, sustained ball of power used as a weapon, similar to Lio Convoy. He can also use Skywarp's Missiles. The weapons of all three can combine to form the Magnablade. In the animated series the voice of Magnaboss was the same as the voice of Lio Junior, and Magnaboss was depicted as basically being Lio Junior powered up by Santon and Skywarp, not a merged mind as some other combiners had been depicted. According to his IDW Publishing profile Magnaboss can teleport up to 50 miles, but it is very draining - a power he gets from Skywarp, despite the fact that it never mentions that Skywarp has this ability in Skywarp's own profile. Animated series Lio Junior, Santon and Skywarp were regulars in the series after his introduction along with Skywarp and Lio Junior in episode #26 "Enter Lio Junior!" In this episode Santon and Skywarp arrive from Cybertron in time to combine with Lio Junior, who confronts Galvatron. The fight continues into episode #27, "Megastorm Reborn", where Galvatron is injured and escapes Magnaboss. Megastorm, enhanced into his new Gigastorm form attacks the Maximals, but the combined missiles of Magnaboss and Leo Prime are able to defeat him by blowing the rocks out from under him and dumping the Predacon into a pool of angolmois energy. Magnaboss appears in the Beast Wars Second movie, "Lio Convoy Crisis". IDW Publishing Magnaboss had a biography printed in the Beast Wars Sourcebook by IDW Publishing. Toys *''Beast Wars Second'' Magnaboss :A redeco of the original Magnaboss. Because there were three different color variants of Lio Junior, there are three different versions of this Magnaboss, one with each different color of Lio Junior. References Category:Maximals (Transformers) Category:Combiners (Transformers)